Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate generally to delivery tracking systems and more specifically to delivery tracking systems that include a seal having delivery information.
Description of the Related Art
Delivery tracking systems can be used to ensure accuracy and integrity of deliveries from one location to another location. Many delivery trucks and other vessels perform multiple deliveries in a single trip or a single day. Often, there are multiple shipments or items to be delivered contained within a single truck or vessel that is taken to each of the delivery drop off locations. The delivery drop off locations for the multiple deliveries can be at many different locations. It can be very difficult for the shipper, truck driver and/or delivery personnel to keep track of each of the deliveries and mistakes are often made that result in incorrectly delivered items. Delivery companies desire systems that provide more security and additional confirmation steps that require the delivery personnel and/or those receiving the deliveries to confirm the accuracy of the delivery information as the deliveries occur. There is a need in the field for a system that is easy to use and cannot be bypassed by drivers or other delivery personnel during the delivery process.